Gaurding the Library
by Kaizoku-Taii
Summary: When SG-1 are called upon to protect a pricless library of knowledge entering the hands of the Goa'uld, they find themselves in one undesirable situation after the next. What will they sacrifice in the name of knowledge? Daniel Whump in/after ch5/6. Lov
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I should NOT be starting any more fanfics, but this one came to me, stole an entire day off me and ended up being seven pages long… so I decided to upload it. There will be a bit of Daniel-whumping later, but this will have a plot, and we will be with the other characters to =] PLEASE review this chapter, if you can, I like reviews 3 they give me life…**

**Yours, Taii xx**

It took a good few moments after Daniel stepped through the gate before he even realised he was falling. There were a few surreal moments where he thought something along the lines of "wow, there's normally a floor there…" before he started screaming. It felt like a few hours before he saw the floor, but it couldn't have been more than a few seconds. He threw up his arms and braced himself, despite knowing that he was unlikely to survive the landing.

He pondered, in his remaining moments, if he would stay dead this time, then realised that that was a very depressing thing to think. He decided to make up for it by saying something rather profuse, but realised when he tried to open his mouth that he was already screaming…

*-*_*-*

Jack was rather quick to the chase, swearing the moment he realised he was face down, rather than right way up. He pondered the odd feeling of suddenly having gravity go off on a tangent and face the wrong way, then realised that he was falling. He swore again, attempting to look around as the wind streamed past his eyes. He couldn't, however, make anything out except the general colour of grey. He looked down and realised he could already see the floor approaching. He put his arms across his chest to avoid breaking anything on the walls, or protruding objects. He then realised that it was rather pointless, as he cant avoid the floor too well, when he came to hit it, not without a rather odd chain of events. Just for the hell of it, Jack swore again.

*-*_*-*

Carter was looking behind her at the general, in the control room when she walked through the gate. This meant that she had a good view of the horizontal gate disappearing above her as she fell. Her eyes widened suddenly, and she screamed. She then stopped when she didn't hit the floor yet. She decided not to look behind her, and just to wait for the floor to come to her. She was interested to work out that the UAV had not continued forward because the accelerator was stuck, but because forward was infact downward. She wandered why the facility was built sideways. _Perhaps _she thought _it is som-_. And with that, the floor arrived.

*-*_*-*

Teal'c was last to walk through the gate, and had a few moments to notice the rest of the team plummeting before gravity grasped him and decided to ram him into the floor to. On his decent, he thought silently of Rya'c, Drey'auc, Bra'tac, and his other his friends on Chulak. He then thought of his new friends of the SG-C, and hoped that they would continue as they are now. He then thought of the Jaffa rebellion, and the cause he had been fighting for. He hoped that it will go well after his death. He then closed his eyes and waited. He made no sound.

*-*_*-*

Daniel woke up.

After a good few seconds, his pounding head made him decide it had been a rather insane idea, and he spent a while trying to beat his consciousness back into submission. After discovering that he was loosing the fight, he gave up and turned his mind to the surrounding area. He was lying on rocks. He was cold. He could hear water. He opened his eyes, but white light exploded behind his eyes, and he closed them suddenly, groaning. Concluding that he knew very little about his situation, he decided it was probably safe to try and remember how he got there. He braced himself, aware that he often woke up feeling like this after a few bad experiences.

He stepped through the gate. Ripping, travelling, re-forming. All normal. Falling. The floor approaching. Screaming – less normal. Daniel sat up suddenly, letting out a small shout from the shock of the memory. He rubbed his eyes, wandering why he hadn't died when he hit the floor. He heard a joyous shout, and looked up at his surroundings. He was in a room with four pedestals, the room seems to be made of mainly rock, much like the concrete holding cells at Stargate command. Daniel was sitting on one of the bed-sized blocks of rock, and Jack and Sam were each lying on their own. The fourth was empty. The shout had come from a man who was standing outside the door. The door made a few clicking noise and then swung open, letting Daniel look at him. Standing there was a tall man with long, shock white hair. He wore a green bandanna, matching his startlingly bright emerald eyes. He wore a long, white tunic, with emerald green decorations. On his feet he had on two tall white boots, which bore worryingly high heals. A sword hung from one of the many belts around the waist of the man, and a waist long cape was draped over his shoulders. He grinned madly and walked into the room, waving his arms around excitedly.

"Ah!" He exclaimed "You are awake! This good news is!! Come!" He grabbed Daniel's hand and began to drag him out of the room "You must your friend that you are not dead tell before he ends Bookkeeper!" Daniel, in complete shock, found himself led out, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish

"uuh..ah, uhm.. well.."

"Yes yes" the man said "Questions will become with answers in time. First, needed is your help." The man slowed down suddenly, causing Daniel to run into him. The man hushed him and began to sneak along, "hello~" He called, slinking off. He turned round to Daniel and signalled for him to follow. Confused, Daniel did so, looking around. He was being taken along a long corridor, once again made of a rock that had been set, much like concrete. The walls had many strange markings on, but they looked like directions rather than the stories one would normally find near the Stargate. This was very obviously a military bunker.

"Hello? Bookkeeper has your friend! Look" The man grabbed Daniel and shoved him through a doorway "Hes not dead!" He shouted through the door, not daring to go in himself. Daniel stumbled before correcting himself. Helooked around to find another holding room, without the beds. In the middle of the room, sat Teal'c. Around him, sat carnage. Teal'c smiled slightly and nodded to Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson"

"Teal'c, hi…" Daniel looked at the wall next to him, where a demolished chair sat dejectedly under a hole in the wall, apparently having been thrown.

"He attempted to constrain me, and took a weapon to me when I did not co-operate. He would also not answer me when I asked after the rest of Sg-1" Teal'c explained.

"Bookkeeper did! Bookkeeper implored unhurt they were!" A call came from around the corner. Teal'c raised an eyebrow, and Daniel smiled slightly, aware that Teal'c is not very trusting of strangers, and feeling rather sorry for their captor, momentarily. He then realised that he was their captor, and turned round, stony faced.

"Who are you? what is your name? what does bookkeeper mean? Is that your job?" He asked the man peaking around the corner.

"Nono, Bookkeeper cannot you tell now, Bookkeeper-" Teal'c got up and loomed behind Daniel menacingly "ah-" the man stuttered "uh, bookkeeper I am called. I'm not really, uh, in possession of name, really." The man stuttered"

"Why are you keeping us here?"

"Safety, yes! Yours! And for help…" The man nodded, not explaining further, before turning and leaving "Come, you will see! And not to kill Bookkeeper now, please, dark one!" He shouted behind him. Daniel and Teal'c look at each other and Daniel shrugged. They followed him. They found him in a large room full of computers, each beeping slightly. He was running around, pressing what seemed like random buttons, singing a small tune to himself. He finally giggled and ran over to the main console and pressed a large button. "see!" He shouted, pointing at it. There was, on the screen, what seemed like a live video of a large mountain, with the top cut off. There, was a floating object

"Is that the Stargate?" Daniel asked the bookkeeper.

"uh, Door to the Starsea, as we call it, yes" He nodded. _Starsea _Daniel wandered. He guessed that must refer to the water-like event horizon.

"Uh, why is it there?" He asked

"High council of the library, death to all who exit the Starsea they wished…"

"Why didn't they just bury it?"

"Bookkeeper knows not – them not bookkeeper is. " he shrugged.

"Who are you then?"

"Uuh… bookkeeper"

"yes, I realise that…"Daniel struggled "But what is the bookkeeper? What does the bookkeeper do?"

"Keeps books!" The man grinned and skipped off to the other side of the room, and pressed a few buttons on the computer bank. He looked at two screens and murmured to himself. "More questions not, upon awaking your friends shall fear. As is not my intention." He walked out of the room, Daniel and Teal'c following, against their better judgement. They followed him back to the room where Daniel had woken up just ten or so minutes before. Jack had got up and whipped round when they came in.

"Daniel. Teal'c. Care to explain?"

"We know very little, Colonel O'Niell."

"He says he's called the bookkeeper. That's, uh, pretty much all we know." Daniel explained. Jack raised his eyebrows, and turned to the bookkeeper, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet excitedly

"This is good, good, yes!" He commented "you are hearty, if I may presume?" he asked

"uuh…Yeah?" jack glanced sideways at Daniel, confused by this mans way of talking

"good news, good news! I am glad by it!" The bookkeeper walked over to Sam "And what of the female! She than all of you sleeps longer normally?"

"Uuh…" Daniel said, taking a few more moments to re-arrange this particularly encrypted sentence. In the silence, Sam groaned slightly and stirred, waking up slowly. The bookkeeper laughed and clapped his hands together. He leaned close over Sam, looking right in her face

"You are well?!" He exclaimed. Sam opened her eyes, screamed and fell off the bed. Jack and Daniel ran over to her. She sat up, rather dazed

"Carter! Are you ok?"

"uh, I think so, sir…" Sam rubbed her head and looked at the bookkeeper confusedly

"I am the Bookkeeper!" He commented, grinning, "I am thankful you are well! Lucky, all of you, that I saved you! Be thanking" He nodded and indicated himself

"Uuh, thanks?" Daniel said. The bookkeeper looked expectantly around the rest of the group, until Jack and Sam murmured their thanks as well. Teal'c remained stonily silent, observing with a single raised eyebrow.

"It will do" The bookkeeper said, then turned to leave. Sam caught up with him

"Wait, so you saved us? How?"

"Simple! Force that pulls you down had taken you to the middle of the mountain, to stop you death would have brought upon you. Thus, Bookkeeper turned force that would pull downwards into force that would pull sideways. Distance to hard floor is shorter, thus, no?" The man giggled, and Sam rubbed her head

"Uuh, did anyone get that?" Jack asked, now following behind Sam and the bookkeeper.

"I think he turned gravity, uh, sideways, Sir. This meant that we didn't die when we hit the floor."

"…well that's good"

"indeed yes! Lots of good! All is good for you now, lucky all of you that bookkeeper was here!"

"Bookkeeper…" Daniel started "You said you had us for our safety and your help. What did that mean?"

"Your safety – if Bookkeeper had not held you, wandered, you would have, exploration you would have bee driven to. Traps and precautions against such would have death brought upon you. Bookkeeper had to hold you until such that you understood. Only with Bookkeeper is one in these halls safe. And for help for bookkeeper – bookkeeper's books are sought! With Guns and weapons attempt they to access Bookkeepers library! Not good!"

"Why?" Daniel piped in, thinking that maybe this knowledge could be interesting for him "What is in the library." The Bookkeeper looked at him confusedly

"Ones whom not of my library have heard?"

"Uh, no, we haven't heard of it…"

"Odd, odd" The man said. He indicated a corridor and began down it "Ok, now is time for questions to become with answers. I will talk. Quiet you will be until I am finished. Then, questions will become." He cleared his throat. "in times past, the library was founded by Aleck'zan'dra, great leader of my peoples. The taking of knowledge from those who pass from the Starsea began, and knowledge was collected. With time passage, more knowledge was prized. People became sent through the Starsea in seeking of knowledge and friends. As knowledge of the library spread, evils heard of it and seeked out knowledge. Many civilisations fell with knowledge of weapons that gained were from our library. The high council, in time, chose to end visiting of others upon the knowledged halls. The placing of the Starsea door gave to Bookkeeper time to decree whom the visitor is, and his threat, and choose should he live or fall."

"So, you thought we would be safe?"

"Indeed not! I save all, in name of the peace. I the day where my library can be opened once more await! It has been in coming a long time."

"How long have you been here?" Daniel asked

"1000 lifetimes, but I have lived each new life differently, from child to adult. A new face, and personality, but my memories. It is enjoyable. I fear of my sanity sometimes, as a child, when clearest is my head, but the life always ends happy. I think not mad I am anymore."

"suuure…" Jack mutters

"most still have heard of library mine, but few believe it. A myth, it has become. Saddening for me, this is. Still however, a few come to leave information if they are to die. Saddening indeed"

"Wait…" Daniel commented "Who did you say founded this library of yours?"

"Aleck'zan'dra, and his offspring thrice…"

"This is the library of Alexandria." Daniel muttered in awe…

"Ah, you are of planet Frt952."

"Pardon?"

"It seems he has a manner of naming planets similar to ours, sir…"

"Indeed! So, what knows you of my library now?" He asked Daniel, who was muttering to himself

"Xerxes took the first library of Athens, an act which set a fashion for sovereigns and sovereign cities to seek out the books of all peoples, especially those of alien lands…and by the act of translation render them…uuh…render them, their languages, and their stories open to all…" Daniel scratched his head "It is said that Alexandria the Great paused on a journey along the Nile and stated that here would be a very best place for a city to be built, and the city would prosper, and commanded that a great library would be built inside this new city… and it would bear his name…and Alexandria's successors, the first three Macedonian kings, did so, creating an institution that would reach outwards in space and endure in time, bequeathing a vast legacy…" Daniel muttered.

"Almost, indeed, you are good, I wish to keep you, but I will not. That library, a traveller of this place set up, in hope of more information gaining. Many such were set up on many planets. This is the original. Welcome" The bookkeeper put a hand on the door he had reached "To my library" He pushed open the door and indicated the room. The four of the team stepped through the door – into the biggest room any of them had ever seen. None of the walls other than the one the door is set in could be seen. And, all over the room, covering ever spare inch, was shelves And on every shelf was thousands of books. The four of them stood in awe.

"I can see the curvature of the planet…" Daniel squeaked. The bookkeeper laughed

"Indeed. Many books, many. Some of paper, some of metal and light. All of knowledge! Highly sought, are these books."

"Sir, think of the things we could learn from this library…" Sam muttered in awe. Jack didn't reply, for once without a smart comeback.

"You have seen the library now" The bookkeeper's voice was suddenly stony, and broke the four out of their dazes. "Now, you its importance understand? Will help me you? save it from the evils of the universe?"

"Why? Who is trying to get here?"

" Young for the library they are, but for many of Bookkeeper's lifetimes have they been know through the galaxy. For they have plagued here only two lifetimes. A parasite, within those like you they are. Evil, in their hearts resides."

"Goa'uld" The four of the team said in unison

"learned of them, are you?!"

"More than that, they're our enemies."

"I could not have wished for more! Always were they not evil, yet now they will only for evil use my libraries knowledge! Charged I for its protection I was, but I fear that it is unsafe! I need help to protect it!"

"Sir, if this came into the hands of the Goa'uld-"

"-I know, Carter, we'd all be snake-meat. That cant happen"

"Then helping you consider?!" The bookkeeper exclaimed

"Considering. Only." Jack muttered

"Jack, think of what we could gain from this!"

"I know Daniel, but I need to keep our safety in mind."

"Oh come on, Jack!"

"I know, ok! Fine, we will help." The Bookkeeper hugged him suddenly

"Thankyou. Thankyou so much…"

**More to come, some time… I don't know how often I will update… But PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Thanks, Kaizoku xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, another one in a day… this is only 5 pages long, as it needed to end there. I will write more soon =] I hope…**

**As always, Im begging you for reviews! Pleeease I love them they make me warm and fuzzy inside. ^^**

**Kai x**

"when I said I'd help, I meant I would ask the general. Don't hold your breath, ok?"

"General understand this, will yes?"

"uh, hopefully…" Daniel muttered. He was still in awe over the library. He really feels like he would lay down his life to preserve this information. He couldn't fathom what he could gain from this knowledge. "Jack, I can stay here, right? For a while…" There must be so much here… He began to wander into the library in awe. Jack rolled his eyes, noticing Sam in a similar state.

"Fine. You two stay here. Me and T will go back and talk to the general. Don't get lost."

"Lost you will! Not too far to wander, thus?" Daniel and Sam both nodded and wandered into the library, let loose

"Oh, and kids - You only have an hour"

"An hour?!" Daniel whined "But Jaack!"

"Don't push it!" Jack said, holding up a finger. He then turned to the bookkeeper "so, uh, how do we actually get to the Stargate.?"

"Walk, simple! Force that pulls down is pulling sideways still. Take you will bookkeeper." He waved his hand, indicating them to follow. Jack and Teal'c set off after him, Jack with another worried glance back at the two awed members of his team.

*-*_*-*

Daniel was in heaven. He was on his front on the floor, his feet waving back and forward. He had, around him, about ten to twenty books. They were all connected to a race of people from a world that they called "Aadaria". It had taken him about twenty minutes to get to it before he decided to pull out a random book. About five of the books were reference for the language base, and the rest were the history and stories of the people, and some notes on their culture. Daniel was enraptured, and enjoying him self thoroughly. It seemed that, just like the library of Alexandria, every piece of information that a person carried when they came to this world was taken, copied and then given back. He was currently reading a romantic novel about two Aadarians. He enjoyed the story even more when he was intrigued by the odd courting practices and culture that he learnt from the book, and the work he had to put in to translate the words. He was about a tenth of the way through when Jack got back.

"Hey, space monkey!" Jack said when they finally found him lain on the floor. Daniel, in the process of translating a particularily hard sentence, didn't hear him. "Oi, Daniel!" Jack said, poking Daniel with his foot. Daniel jumped and looked up, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, jack, hey!" Daniel placed all of the books down, carefully getting up without stepping on any of his strewn resources. Jack looked around the carnage, then raised his eyebrow.

"Having fun?"

"This is amazing Jack! We could spend years here and only scratch the surface! Look, these Aadarians, they're like a society that's based o-"

"Daniel"

"uuh, yes?"

"I just got techno babbled to death by Carter. Are you going to" Jack waved his arms "Do what you do at me to?"

"Probably…" Daniel said, put out.

"Right. Pack up, were going home"

"What?!"

"That's what Carter said…" Jack commented "Were going for debrief, and to look at what the General says. End of story. Im sure if you ask the Bookkeeper, he can keep all of there books on hold for you. We'll come back, I promise."

"But Jack!"

"I don't want to hear it! Pack it up!" Jack turned to go and check that Carter was packing away rather than trying to steal a few more moments with whatever she found… Daniel, pouting, began to arrange his books in a single pile in the hope of taking them to the bookkeeper to ask if he would keep them all. When the pile ended up reaching his waist, he realised that he probably wouldn't be able to carry them all the way back to the door where they came in. He was muttering to himself, glaring at the books, when he heard someone behind him. He turned to see the bookkeeper

"You are leaving?" the bookkeeper asked

"Uh, yes, but we're coming back, don't worry. I was wandering if you could keep these books for me…" Daniel asked, indicating the pile. The bookkeeper did not answer

"You cannot leave! Time, we have it not! Come they not in the Starsea! I have no defences such!!"

"They're not coming through the gate? They're coming in ships?"

"yes, yes!" The bookkeeper nodded.

"We also aren't very good at fighting them."

"Maybe, maybe, but!" The Bookkeeper grabbed Daniel's hand and pulled him around the corner. He stood on a floating platform and indicated for Daniel to join him "Come, show you will I" Daniel stepped on it and it began to move. _This would have been good if id known about it earlier… _He thought. Suddenly, the bookkeeper spoke up. "Maybe yes, your weapons against them not have prevailed…" The bookkeeper waved his arm, and the platform suddenly stopped, throwing Daniel forward off it. The bookkeeper waved his arm again and the platform raised so that he could reach a high shelf. He pulled out a piece of metal about the size of a normal book. He lowered the platform again as he pressed a button on the front. The piece of metal lit up, revealing reams of text that Daniel couldn't read. "Daniel Jackson, Yes?" The bookkeeper nodded at Daniel

"Uh, yes…"

"good,good…" The man pressed a few buttons again "You helped destroy the ship of Ra, and two ships whom were your world to attack." Daniel looked rather scared and stepped back

"Some one is recording my life?"

"Indeed. Not you only, exploits yours and three friends, among others whom with your work. Only exploits, not your whole lives."

"Who?"

"That, not tell I can. Rules and orders forbid me."

"Oh…" Daniel was feeling rather freaked out by now "So…uh…"

"You can help me. Begging you! Time have I not! Don't go weapons to get that cannot help!"

"If you want us to go into a ship and attack it from the inside like we did when they were attacking our world, well… It's a big risk to us. Our people aren't willing to do that, really. We need to get a go ahead, and some weapons, explosives I suppose. That's what we used last time. More guns, ammunition, that kind of thing. I don't even know if our people are willing to send us out on that kind of mission…" Daniel was wrestling with himself. He knew how much this library was worth, and how it could not fall into Goa'uld hands. However, it was a big risk. He needed to go back to the SG-C and convince everyone there. The Bookkeeper grabbed onto him pathetically

"Time!" He implored again "Hurry upon return!"

"We will." He looked down at the Bookkeeper and saw in his eyes, for the first time, a great amount of fear. He was about to comfort him when his radio crackled

"Daniel, Sam!" Jacks voice sounded through "You wont get to stay here just by getting lost. This is not funny! Get back here!" Daniel grinned

"Uh, Yeah Jack. I'm with the bookkeeper, we're on our way back now" there was a silence

"Sam?"

"Im a bit lost, sir…" Sam's embarrassed voice came after a short pause. The bookkeeper laughed, the fear suddenly gone, the mad glint returning to his eyes. He indicated for Daniel to get back on the platform.

"come. Get her we will, on way."

"The bookkeeper seems to know where you are, so were on our way now." Sam thanked them as they set off to go get her. She was standing next to a pile of books only slightly smaller than Daniel's, having apparently returned after getting lost in an attempt to return back to the door. She asked the bookkeeper if he could keep these books for her until the team got back. The bookkeeper laughed

"As I am also for him" He indicated Daniel. "Now, come" He lowered the platform slightly, and Daniel helped her onto it. They set off again towards the door, and home. Silently, the bookkeeper worried. He didn't know if they would get back in time. But they don't seem to understand how very low on time he is. _Fear. _He thought _Fear within me, lots…_

*-*_*-*

Daniel was worried. He watched the general as he thought long and hard about the situation he had been presented with. A million questions went through his head _Will he let us go back? Does he understand how useful this could be? What will the answer be?! _Daniel decided to speak up

"General, this library would be the greatest weapon that the Goa'uld ever gain. We cant let them get a hold of it!"

"I know, Dr Jackson – but I don't know if it would be safe to send SG-1 on this mission. We have barely got by in the past. I cant weigh this library against the lives of my people. Daniel raised his eyebrows at the general

"With all due respect, general, I would die for that place, be it to stop it from reaching the hands of the Goa'uld, or to get the information ourselves!"

"General, what Daniel is saying is that this is the most important thing we could have found. You have to seriously consider this." Sam spoke.

"I know people. But you have to understand what I am being asked." The general paused again, then shook his head "I will think about it. dismissed"

"But general!" Daniel implored

"Dis_missed, _"

*-*_*-*

The bookkeeper was standing alone, watching the gate. He was waiting, and he would continue to wait. He couldt save himself, or his library. It was up to them. He stood on the wall, gravity ready for the return of his new friends. He looked at a small metal screen that he had in his hand. On it was a ship. A great ship, black and gold. It was getting closer. He could see it deploy small gliders. Lots of them. He closed his eyes, allowing a small tear to escape out the side. He looked up at the gate again

"Time, Daniel Jackson" He whispered. As the first shots exploded around him, and the mountain began to rumble, he fell to his knees, more tears escaping.

"Time."

**Noooooo D=**

**Please review!!**

**Taii xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**i know, its another short one, but like before it needed to stop here, for the stroy to flow well. I know im kinda updating too often to really let the cliffhangers have an effect, but i hope no one minds =] pleeeease reveiw ^^ let me know what you think**

**Taii xx**

Daniel was furiously typing on his computer, writing a document on the Aadarian language. He was going to get onto their history next, but decided to do the language first, as it was probably more important. He had spent most of the night awake, seething that the system could not come to a decision earlier. After being sent away from the general's office twice, Daniel had confined himself in his quarters for the night. After about seven hours of restless sleep, he had begun to document the little he had learnt in his hour in the library. As he finished the preliminary notes and opened a new file, ready to document the symbols themselves, he looked at the clock. 11.34. That mean that he had been at this for four and a half hours already, including the hour he took for a break and breakfast. He sighed, thinking of what Jack would say if he knew how long Daniel had worked for. Shrugging it off, he looked up to the shelf above his computer, seeking out his drawing tablet among the mess. Spying it, he stood up and reached, but couldn't quite get to it. Growling, he brought his chair over and stood on it wobbly. The office chair span slightly, and he found himself looking out into the main part of the room. He growled a bit louder, attempting to swing his arms around to regain access to the shelves. Finally managing it, he reached out and grabbed the small metal machine. He grinned, reaching out to get the wire that would connect it to his computer. He finally got it and stood up straight, attempting to work out a way with which he could get down again with both of his hands full.

At that very moment, the phone rung. Daniel jumped, and dropped the tablet. After a few moments of mad grabbing, he caught it again, but found himself leaning forward precariously. He placed the tablet carefully on the table next to him as the phone continued to ring incessantly. He decided to reach out and attempt to grab it, holding onto the shelf behind him for balance. He reached out for a tense moment before he managed to get hold of the phone. With a shout of triumph, he picked up the receiver and brought it to his ear, shifting his centre of gravity. Suddenly, his chair rolled backwards. Daniel, thrown forward, kept hold of the phone and the shelf as he fell to the floor, knocking the air out of him. He shouted in surprise as he hit the floor, and then groaned as he lay on the floor, dazed and confused, the papers from the shelf raining lazily down around him. He blinked a few times, then brought the phone up to his ear.

"Who's calling?" He said in an overly sweet voice

"…uuh…Dr. Jackson, are you alright?" one of the general's aides was on the other phone, apparently scared by the loud crashing and shouts that she had heard when the phone was picked up

"I'll live" Daniel said "Why are you calling?"

"uh, the general is calling a briefing, you and the rest of SG-1, in half an hour."

"I'll be there" Daniel droned. The phone went dead, and Daniel dropped the phone on the floor, growling. He got up and glared at the carnage around him, then moved to his desk angrilly. He picks up his chair pointedly and sits in it. He then breaths in and out calmly, before hooking up the tablet and beginning to sketch the symbols.

"Danny boy, you coming to this meeti-" Jack stopped on his journey into the room to stare disbelievingly at the carnage. Daniel looked up at him. "Have fun?" Jack inquired

"My shelf fell down"

"Why?"

"I used it to balance when I was answering the phone" Daniel wasn't really paying attention, still focussing on the symbols he was inputting into the computer. Jack was about to ask why using the phone had suddenly become so precarious, but decided against it. He walked around the wreckage to lean over Daniel's shoulder

"So, are you coming or not?"

"What, to the meeting?"

"Yes."

"That's not for half an hour" Daniel waved his hand absently

"It wasn't for half an hour twenty five minutes ago." Jack nodded "But now it's in five…"

"What?" Daniel looked up from what he was doing "already?! But I only inputted six symbols! It felt like a few seconds…"

"I know, Daniel" Jack acted playfully sorry "Its just so damn annoying. Doesn't time fly when you're having fun? Well, oh well, don't you want to know the general's decision?" Jack said as he was walking out the room. Daniel looked up, remembering why the meeting was being called. He stood up and began to run out of his room

"Jack, wai-" Daniel stood on a pile of papers which slipped forward from under him, and he landed on the floor for the second time, rather violently. This was one of the many few moments where Daniel swore. Quite violently.

*-*_*-*

When Jack and Daniel arrived in the briefing room, Teal'c and Carter were already there. Carter was pacing slightly, and Teal'c was watching her, stonily silent as always. Daniel grumbled slightly and sat down at his chair, still feeling a bit beat up from his escapades in his office. Today was not going well, all things considered. He hoped that his luck would not continue to fail him in the light of the general's decision. Sighing, he let his head drop to the desk.

"Ok people, this meeting has officially started." The general walked in and indicated to SG-1 to sit down, and they did. As the general took his place at the head of the table, Sam and Daniel watched him eagle eyed, hoping that the general had made a decision that let them return to the library. The general started

"I am sure you are all aware of the pros and cons of what is being proposed. I don't think that SG-1 should be sent on this mission, nor any other SG teams"

"Sir, please…" Daniel spoke up, but the general held up his hand to stop him

"I'm not finished, Dr. Jackson. I am not happy with letting my people take the risk for this mission" Daniel and Sam both fought back urges to butt in "However, the president and other members of the government are eager to gain access to this library, and stop it from falling into the hands of the Goa'uld. I also cannot deny the pros of this mission. However, I will only give this mission the go-ahead if you all promise me to put your lives before the aim of the mission, and be ble and willing to abort at any time. Last time you took on a mission this large, we were protecting our world, and were the last line of defence. This is not so dire a situation, so I want your word that you will wigh out each new situation for the safety of the team above all else"

"You have my word, General" Jack said, without hesitation. Teal'c nodded once

"as do you have mine, General Hammond." He said. The room looked at Sam and Daniel

"Ofcourse, sir" Sam said after a moments pause. Daniel took a long time, leaving the room in a heavy silence.

"Daniel" Jack said, warningly

"I understand, of course." Daniel sighed "You have my word." He nodded uncomfily. He wasn't sure what he would sacrifice for this mission. He decided to cross that bridge when he came to it.

"Alright then people. I don't like it, but you have a go. We'll be dialling out in two hours. Get yourselves ready, then get any supplies you need. I expect to see you in the gate room at 1400 hours. Dismissed."

*-*_*-*

Daniel watched the gate as it dialled. Walters voice came through the speaker

"Chevron one, engaged."

Daniel turned to look at the rest of the team. Each was carrying a large backpack, full of supplies that could be used in a covert attack on a Goa'uld Hak'tar [1].

"chevron two, engaged"

Daniel sighed. He had a bad feeling about this. He just felt like something was going to go wrong.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Jack glared at the gate

"You to, sir?" Sam shifted uncomfily

"Chevron three, engaged"

Daniel shifted the pack on his shoulders, annoyed that the gate wouldn't dial _faster_

"Chevron four, engaged"

"I still wish to make a point about taking the upmost care on this mission, SG-1" The general re-iterated his fears

"Chevron five, engaged"

"You can count on us, General!" Jack grinned "We'll be fine."

"Chevron six, engaged"

Im sure you will, Colonel, just be safe"

"Chevron seven, Locked" the gate exploded outwards with a roar, then settled into the water like event horizon. SG-1 nodded and started up the ramp

"Godspeed, SG-1" The general said. Jack turned to the general and nodded. He then approached the gate and glared at the even horizon

"Are you sure were not going to do the whole falling for miles thing this time?"

"I don't think so, sir, bookkeeper would have kept it the right way for us, I think"

"lets hope" Jack nodded, then indicated towards the gate. Together, they stepped through.

**Reveiwsies ^^ more to come soon, though probably not as soon as i have been updating the last two days. Its just been pouring out onto the computer, i dont expect my luck to last ^^**

**Yours, Taii xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Finally finished =]**

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages…. But here it is!! Hope its good enough =S PLEASE review! I hope to get the next chapter sometime soon…**

**And it will be a bit of a Daniel whump to! 3**

A small beep sounded from the huge computer bank in the bookkeepers office. At once two jaffa and the bookkeeper looked at it.

"What is that?" One of the jaffa asked. The bookkeeper stuttered a few times

"Uh, nothing, no" The bookkeeper went over to the console and pressed a few buttons "Alarm, telling us, uh… is too hot!" The bookkeeper indicated the room around them. He pressed a button on the console again, "Cooler now, comfort for!" The bookkeeper nodded at the jaffa, who raised an eyebrow. He then nodded and went back to talking to the other jaffa, now ignoring the bookkeeper completely. The bookkeeper was very relieved – he did not wish to gain any more injuries than the ones he had. He looked back at the console, knowing exactly what the alarm had actually meant. He prayed to all of the gods he had learnt of that his new friends would manage what they came here for.

*-*_*-*

Jack was the first to step through the gate, and it didn't take long for him to work out what had happened. He pulled his gun up and scoured the corridor for anyone who could be a threat. He kept his gun up even after he worked out that there wasn't. He heard the rest of the team come through the gate just a few moments after him. Daniel looked around him, then let his head fall into his hands. They were too late.

They were surrounded by carnage – the walls were crumbling, the floor and ceiling in equally worrying state. Two pipes had broken and were jutting out, one blowing steam and the other dripping water dejectedly. There were a few holes from staff weapons, but it looked like most of the damage was caused from the entire library being attacked, probably from ships. Daniel was distraught – they had already failed. He looked at a staff weapon blast hole.

"They would have no reason to attack unless there was someone here." He muttered. "The bookkeeper…" He closed his eyes sadly. Its not as if the bookkeeper was particularily fun to be around, it was still a life that Daniel could have helped save. He sighed

"Come on Daniel" Jack said "There is no body, and no blood. We don't know anything yet." He patted Daniel on the back "Now we better get moving if we ever want to get this thing back from whatever snakehead has got temporary custody, right? Then we can save the annoying guy." He nodded at the rest of the team, and set off to the first corner. He looked behind him and nodded, and Sam went around the corner, gun up. There was no one there, so she moved to the next alcove, then indicated behind her. Teal'c came forward and moved to the next corner. It went on like this, the four teammates moving with perfect skill, having worked together for a long time. This went on for about ten minutes, with them working their way towards the main control room, where they assumed all the important stuff was going on. They were about two minutes away when Sam grabbedJack as he ran past

"Wait, sir!" She said. Jack caught off guard, snapped at her, whispering.

"What?"

"Look" She pointed at the corridor infront of them. After a few moments of scrutiny, Jack noticed what she was pointing at. All around the corridor wall, ceiling and floor was a gap, about a centimetre wide. If they hadn't been caught out by force-fields before, the team would never have noticed it. Daniel came forward, fumbling in his pocket. He pulled out a pen and tossed it forwards. There was no crackling of light, no explosion. The pan didn't fly back suddenly towards them. The pen floated for a moment in mid-air then, quite unspectacularly, the pen disappeared. There was a shimmer across the shield, then there was nothing again. The team blinked.

"Well that's new" Jack commented.

"I have not seen technology like this before" Teal'c said.

"I think we may have, actually…" Sam inputted. The team all looked at her

"We have?" Jack asked.

"Do you have another pen?" Sam asked Daniel, who sighed

"I don't have an endless supply, you know." He commented, but pulled out another and handed it to Sam. She thanked him then walked up to the field. She tossed the pen again and scrutinized it as it disappeared, then nodded decisively

"That seemed similar to a third shot from a Zat'nik'tel, I believe" Teal'c said, confirming what Sam had been thinking

"That's what I thought, its identical." Sam nodded again

"T, what happens when you shoot a zat with another zat?"

"It overloads, colonel O'niell, and breaks"

"Sounds like a plan then" Jack said. He indicated for everyone to step back as he got out the zat he had with him. He held t up and pressed it, making it activate, opening up. He shot the field once, causing electricity to crackle and jump over its surface. The shield became visible, and the sound of humming could be heard from the walls. Jack glanced at the team then shot the field again, twice. After a few more moments of crackling, the force field stuttered and turned off.

"There." Jack said "no prob-" suddenly, the sound of metal on metal rang out along the corridor. The team looked up to see a large, thick, metal door rolling down into place. Jack grabbed Daniel and threw him through, then indicates Sam and Teal'c to follow. At the last moment, he jumped under himself. He got half way then he felt Teal'c grab him and haul him the rest the way. The door settled calmly in place with one final rumble. The team looked at it for a few moments, before Jack got up and brushed himself down.

"As I was saying." He grinned "No problem. Lets get going then, and keep an eye out for any more of those things."

*-*_*-*

There weren't any more, luckily. Sam put forward the idea that there was a simple perimeter around the main computer room, and thus access to the library. It took about ten more minutes to reach the main room, with no further hindrance. They got to the final corner and leant around it. The doors were ajar, leaving a small gap into the main control room visible through it. Jack thought for a moment, then turned back to the other three. He indicated Carter and teal'c, pushing them back with a hand gesture, then to two alcoves on either side of the corridor. He then indicated his eyes and the corridor they were adjacent to. _Keep back, and keep an eye out. _He then turned to Daniel. He beckoned him. When Daniel crept up, he indicated the door, then his ears. He then crept up to the closed door, meaning that he was unseen from inside. Daniel sat right in front of him, listening to the people inside. He listens for a moment then turns to Jack.

"There's two Jaffa in there at least" He whispered. Jack nodded, then indicated the room again. Daniel began to listen again. He translated as he heard. "They can't get access to the library yet! A deadlock has sealed, with those metal doors we ran into, and some force fields. They have already lost one guy, and haven't worked out a way to get by them yet." Daniel paused for a moment, surprised by what he heard

"What?" Jack asked worriedly.

"The Goa'uld is Nun." Daniel scrunched up his eyebrows "In egyptian mythology, nun was the waters of chaos that came before all else."

"Sounds important" Jack said

"well yeah, he's called the father of all Goa'uld, but really he's just a helping hand and a helpful ear. I doubt that in real life, the goa'uld we've met went back and asked his opinion as much as they do in our mythology" Jack raised his eyebrows

"Anything else?"

"Uh.." Daniel tuned in again to hear the words _How do we get through them, human! _Before a crack and a pained cry echoed through the door

"Well, I don't need a translation for that. You think he's ok?" Jack asked

"He seems it… He's saying he doesn't know how to break the deadlock, It's never been activated before. The jaffa say that he can answer to Nun about it."

"Do we know when this Nun guy is gonna turn up?"

"any time soon, from what I can tell"

"With more jaffa?"

"More than likely." Daniel nodded. Jack thought for a moment, then turned to Teal'c and Carter. He indicated for them to come closer. They did so, sneaking up to join them.

"Big bad snakehead is gonna turn up in a few minutes. We can take out the small force in there and get out the bookkeeper. I think they'll get to the library quicker if they have him." The team nodded and Jack sneaked over to the door and leant against it, looking into the room as well as he could without giving himself away. He noted one guard more than they had heard. He relayed this back to the team, then used hand gestures to tell the people of the team where to go and who to attack. Then with a final countdown on his fingers, he gave the order

"Now!" He shouted. He kicked the door, his hands already on his P-90 ready to attack. The Jaffa raised their staff weapons, but weren't ready for the attack. The three jaffa fell very quickly, and the Daniel immediately ran over to the bookkeeper. The man was sitting on the floor, huddled away from the noise of the attack. His skin was deathly pale and he had a few cuts on his face, quickly darkening into bruises. After a quick check, Daniel worked out that he had no serious injuries – instead, the main problem seemed to be how scared he was. He was still cowering in the corner ever as Daniel was attempting to help him. He looked up at Daniel with scared eyes, then put his hand on his face, as if checking if he was real. Daniel smiled warmly at him as the bookkeeper grinned joyously. Daniel nodded reassuringly then helped the man up.

"Library" The bookkeeper said "safe will be us!" he began to walk out, but jack spoke up

"I thought it was deadlocked."

"Indeed. Only with bookkeeper can pass anyone." Bookkeeper explained, then began to walk out. Jack took Sam and Teal'c with him in front a few metres, checking out the corridor. He checked a long it then turned to the others, nodding.

Suddenly, there was the sound of something electrical starting up. Everyone looked up, at the source of the noise. Set in the ceiling was a circular opening, which was opening up slowly.

"Rings!" Jack shouted, as he, Sam and Teal'c moved into more defensible positions. Daniel, who was standing just below the rings, only had enough times to throw the bookkeeper back then jump back himself. He tripped and landed right next to the rings as they descended and began to light up. The four jaffa took in their three dead teammates and began to fire on Sg-1 imediately. Daniel scrambled up to get away, at the same time attempting to reach his gun. The jaffa closest to him noticed and knocked into him with the butt of his staff, making Daniel fall over again. This was when he noticed the man standing behind the jaffa, a tall man in long blue robes. His hair was blonde, a red crown around his head, similar to the gold band around his neck. Around his waist he had a white sash, and he was holding a cane in his right hand. He looked angered by SG-1's apparent intrusion. As Daniel looked at him, his ice blue eyes swept the room and locked with Daniel's. Daniel swore internally and brought his gun up. He then had nothing to support himself and thus his gun was easily knocked out of his hands by the man's hooked cane. Daniel attempted to scramble away again, but the man grabbed his bdu and hauled him up, Daniel called out and kicked out, but his energy was quickly lost as the man rose his hand device above Daniel. Pain exploded behind his eyes, seeping its way into every nook and cranny of his brain. He was screaming out inside, but he couldn't get out a single noise. His body turned to lead and he slumped to his knees under the glare of the man. His mouth opened and closed as he attempted to shout out. The man sneered as Daniel felt his eyes closing. He needed his team to notice him, but the man was guarded by his men, who hadn't fallen yet. Daniel registered that it could only have been a few moments since the man – Nun, he assumed – had started to torture him. He gulped, trying to scream as another wave of pain crashed over him. Silence reigned once more. Suddenly, he hear the shout he had been praying to hear

"Daniel Jackson!" It was the bookkeeper who shouted it, but it alerted his teammates anyway. Nun let go of Daniel, turning of the device, and whipped out an honest to god dagger, holding it pressed against Daniel's head.

"Do not fire" He instructed coldly. Daniel was sat slumped, his eyes staring at the floor. He was yet to be able to regain any energy with which to fight back. A cold silence reigned, then Daniel heard Jack's call

"Daniel" Daniel dragged his eyes up to meet Jacks

"Jack.." He murmured, but his throat and lungs complaining with the effort. He just wanted to sleep, but he wrestled with the need "The library…" he murmered. Nun glared at Jack, and stopped Daniel by tightening the dagger against his throat.

"I will gain access to the library, no matter what you do to stop me." Nun used the hand not holding the dagger to lean over and press a small button on his wrist. Daniel felt the dagger around his neck loosen as the rings cam down from above and engulfed Nun and two jaffa. Daniel noticed that the Goa'uld left two jaffa behind, not bothering to get them back inside the rings when he ran away. Daniel felt the energy returning to his limbs. When the light receded and he found himself on a Hak'ta, he began to move, hoping to escape somehow. It was short lived however, the staff weapon quickly connecting with his head putting an end to his plans. His head already ringing from the hand device, he could only lie on the floor clutching his head as the darkness finally claimed him.

**Please please PLEASE review!!**

**Loves, Kai xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I know, theres very little Daniel whump, I know, I promised – but it needed more build up. Next chapter. If I don't, you can stab me.**

**If you know where I live. Which you don't. ha. So you cant stab me. But you can metaphorically. Il feel it. Deep deep down… *shifty eyes***

**What? Its four in the morning, ok!**

Jack shot the two jaffa as they attempted to kill the rest of the team. He then ran forward and looked up at the rings, shouting in anger. He turned round and kicked the wall next to the bookkeeper, furious at himself and his now captured archaeologist.

"Sir" carter walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down"

"Calm down!?" Jack exclaimed "once again, we are sat down here where Daniel is defenceless somewhere else! Once again I Iet my guard down and Daniel has, once again, taken the fall for it!"

"Getting angry won't save him, sir. What did he say to you before…?" Sam faultered

"The library. He was scared about the fricking library at a time like that." Jack growled. Sam paused, not wanting to anger her CO.

"We should go to the library, Colonel O'neill" Teal'c said. Jack turned around angrily

"We are not going there until we get Daniel back!"

"Is safest the place to be! And knowledge books give useful can be used to help" The bookkeeper, silent until now, spoke up.

"He's right, sir. We can help Daniel from there . Its our best shot at it." Jack glared at them for a moment, then relented.

"Fine. We go, we try and find information that can help. We have on day, then were running in there and blowing the hell out of that ship, you got it?"

"Yes sir."

*-*_*-*

Daniel was rather annoyed with waking up dazed, confused, unsure of where he was, how he got there, and why his head was hurting so much. He went through the checklist he had created for these situations. He wasn't dead, and it didn't seem he was dying. That's always a good start. He was lying on metal. He could hear, faintly, the sound of electrical machines. The sound of distant marching filtered into his ears, then faded to nothing. When Daniel opened his eyes, his fears were confirmed.

He was in a Hak'ta.

The glyphs on the walls, the gold coloured metal, he recognised it all. He found it rather a sober thought that he could recognise a Goa'uld holding cell on sight. Even worse, he knew he was being held in one of the less harsh ones – but not in the one for prisoners who were being treated more as guests who weren't allowed to leave. He groaned. He didn't want to be on a Hak'ta. He wanted to be back on the planet, reading up on the Aadarians, or chatting to his team. This entire "save the library" plan had gone sour rather quickly. In fact, it hadn't really had time to go well. Daniel could only hope that the rest of the team kept it out of the hands of the Goa'uld. Daniel thought about Nun, wandering where he stood in context with the rest of the Goa'uld. He was called the "waters of chaos before there was anything else, from which the rest of the gods were born". He featured mainly as a father figure, giving opinions and recommendations to the gods, and looking after the sons of Ra. It was written that Ra's two son's Shu and Tefnut went into the waters of Nun, and were lost. So Ra sent Hathor, his queen, to return them to him. When they returned, they were left under the care of Nun and Nuanet, his queen/wife. Other than that, little is said about him. Daniel could not, as always, push down his curiosity, despite the situation. He decided to start to translate the writings on the walls, hoping it would help him. He had nothing better to do, it seemed.

*-*_*-*

Daniel was sad to learn that the walls did not shed any light on Nun's true history. Instead, he found himself reading the rules and crimes of Nun's domain. They were anything and everything from entering Nun's temple without tribute to killing a jaffa under Nun's rule. It also listed all the sentences for the many crimes. Daniel was unsurprised to discover that most of them were death. He wandered what it must have been like for the many people around the galaxy who have sat in these cells reading their sentence, and the surety of it. After translating most of the walls, Daniel sat back, actually bored. He never thought he would sit in a Goa'uld holding cell bored, but he must have been left for a good few hours already. He never really knew, when he was translating. He sat that way for a few minutes, then decided to go through the code of laws to see which laws he and his team had broken.

_Thou shalt not bring harm upon a god _Check, check, and check. And probably check a few more times.

_Thou shalt not bring harm upon a soldier of god, _That would be the jaffa. Daniel couldn't even count.

_Thou shalt not kill a soldier of a god _Once again, Daniel couldn't count the number of times.

_Thou shalt not enter the Chappa'ai without permission of a god. _check, a few hundred times

_Thou shalt not speak out against a god in private or public _Check…

_Thou shalt not speak out of term in the presence of a god _Well, Jack definitely has

_Thou shalt not take the weapon of a god or soldier of a god _Check…

_Thou shalt not escape the grasp of a god holding you for crimes already committed _Check…

_Thou shalt not enter the presence of a god without proper tribute _Check…

_Thou shalt not rally a force of troups outside the army of the god _Check…

_Thou shalt not be part of an armed force outside of the god's control _Check…

_Thou shalt not enter a domain of a god without permission of that god _Check…

Daniel, by now, was getting rather bored. He knew he was reaching the peak of the obsessive control when he rached the law "_Thou shalt not eat in the presence of a god when the god does not eat, sleep when the god does not sleep, sit hen the god stands, lie when the god sits, or place yourself above the god in any way." _Daniel stopped reading when the heavy door to the room opened, drawing Daniel to stand and look through the bars at the three jaffa who stood there, one with a gold oval on his forehead. Within the oval sat the physical representation of Nun – the barque [1] was bent round the inside of the oval, with a circle above it. Within the circle was three wavy lines, symbolising the waters of chaos, Daniel presumed. The Jaffa looked Daniel up and down, then nodded at the other jaffa. The two of them walked in and grabbed Daniel harshly, one on each arm. Daniel resisted for a moment for the hell of it, but knew he had no chance now, robbed of his BDUs, guns and explosives. He was dragged a long what felt like a good few miles of mindless corridor before being brought into a large main room, where a large throne sat at one end. Down the other end, a large window could see out onto a large white expanse. After a few moments, Daniel realised it was the roof of the library. Once again, he was hit by the sheer hugeness of it. He faltered, taking it in for a moment.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Daniel spun to see the source of the voice, noticing that the jaffa had released him and stepped back. Nun was now wearing a huge sweeping cloak that matched his blue robe. He brushed it beside him as he sat lazily across the throne. The man lay back regally, watching the library out of the window.

"Uuh…" Daniel stammered, realising the man was waiting for a response. He wasn't really used to a Goa'uld feeling chatty. He wasn't put on the spot for long, however, when the Goa'uld started again.

"I will gain access to it" The man once again waited long enough for Daniel to think he was meant to say something, then talked again the moment Daniel took the breath to attempt a reply. "What were your people doing here?" Nun got up and walked forward towards Daniel, who turned to look. In the process, he noticed that the jaffa had moved to the side of the rooms, standing placidly at the doorways. Daniel was beyond confusion as to the low level of security he was being shown. He presumed that the Goa'uld didn't see him as too much of a threat. He filed this piece of information, hoping to use it later when he tried to make his escape. Nun walked up to Daniel.

"I asked you a question" He smiled coldly.

"We're just explorers. Bad timing, I suppose" Daniel didn't want to tell the man that they were here to stop him from getting access to the library.

"And your weapons?"

"To defend ourselves against anyone who attacks us." Daniel said, sticking to the same line he always used. Nun nodded at a jaffa, who walked up and handed him Daniel's P-90. Nun held it up, studying it.

"That's not what I was asking. Where did you get them from? No force outside of the Goa'uld would have this kind of power, but this is not Goa'uld technology." Nun raised his eyebrows, indicating the gun. Daniel was stunned, blinking a few times before shaking his head and getting his brain in gear

"You don't know who we are?" He asked, incredulous. Nun smiled that small smile again

"I have been exiled for a long time. Enlighten me." Nun placed the gun on the ledge next to Daniel near a jaffa and walked back towards his throne.

"Forgive me, but where have you been?" Daniel was being lured into security by how uncaring the Goa'uld was being about his paused only a few steps away from Daniel, turning around again.

"When Ra left me under the enforced care of his children, he took the Chappa'ai as well. I was stuck on a barbaric planet for a long time."

"Oh… In our mytholo- What Ra said was that you chose to stay behind and watch over his two sons"

"I am sure that "that's what Ra said"." Nun growled, then turned his eyes to Daniel "How did you know that? Where are you from?"

"Wait, does that mean you are an enemy of the Goa'uld?"

"I did not gain a love for them when they exiled me and my queen to wallow on a tiny planet with few enough hosts for her children." The man said angrily.

"Then we can join forces! We also fight the Goa'uld. We could become a formidable fighting force."

"Join forces? And then take the galaxy for ourselves, ruling it together as the two dominant peoples. Me, my queen, and who ever your ruler is" He added casually. He then looked down at Daniel, who was standing motionless

"Ah…" Daniel said "not quite what I had in mind…" He said, realising that even though Nun's pissed at the other Goa'uld, he was still a Goa'uld him self. Nun's smile turned immediately sour.

"Then it seems that we cant come to an agreement. I would have killed you all anyway in the end. Once I gain access to that library, I will be unstoppable. I think I will start at your planet, after I have wiped out all the system lords. I think you would make some delightful hosts, by the look of you." Nun raised an eyebrow.

"Not gonna happen" Daniel growled, realising how much jack had rubbed off on him. Nun glared back furiously, then turned to sweep back to the throne. As he walked, Daniel glanced at the gun which had been left on a ledge near him. In that moment, time slowed down, Daniel moving at the speed of thought. Stood there was a lanky, allergy ridden Daniel with long, slightly poofy hair, not fitting his BDUs and oversized helmet.

_Don't even think about it! You'll get killed! _He shouted. Daniel sympathised with how very dead he was if he tried to put up a fight. Suddenly, he heard another voice.

_Better die fighting than licking your wounds in a Goa'uld cell, don't you think? _Standing there was a tall, dark man. He had a bandanna around his head, with full air force uniform on. He stood tall, muscled and domineering. For some reason, Daniel couldn't make out his face. He glared for a moment, before the voice spoke again, angrily. _Go! Now!! _Daniel, on impulse, decided to take the chance. He threw himself at the gun, holding it up. The jaffa also reacted, bringing their staffs down to aim them at Daniel. Daniel didn't wait, didn't try to negotiate. For once, Daniel just pulled the trigger.

And, of course, he missed.

He did hit Nun, however. Daniel saw in a triumphant moment the man shout out and clutch at his leg. Then, Daniel felt a sharp, agonizing electric shot run rampage through his body. He shouted out and fell to his knees, then felt the gun kicked from his hands. He curled up slightly, but stayed on his knees. Part of him was glad to realise that he hadn't passed out from the zat gun. He then realized, when the staff connected with his head for the second time that day, that it might have been kinder on him if he had just passed out. He felt his head wrenched up by his chin, and the fuzz receded to let him see Nun's enraged face.

"This is the first injury I have gained in over a thousand years. Shu and Tefnet died much to quickly. You, however, are strong. I will have great pleasure in ending your life slowly." Daniel then felt himself thrown to the floor, his head exploding in pain.

He was still vaguely aware of what was going on around him as he was dragged unceremoniously back to his cell. He was very aware of every smarting part of his body that got hit as he was thrown in, and the sharp twinge as he landed on his wrist wrong, bending his arm back. He found himself begging for sleep, wanting rest.

_Well done, smart guy. _That _went well. _The voice that had egged him on in the main control room spoke loudly into his head again

"Shu'up" He murmered. He heard a chuckle, but nothing else. As the world began to fade out, Daniel searched desperately for who the voice belonged to. He could not place the voice, he couldn't think who it was. He blacked out to soon to realise it was _Daniel's._

**The plan was to have much more on this chapter, but it got much longer than I expected. Next chapter will show what the rest of the team has been up to, and that anticipated daneil whump. I promise. TT_TT**

**Yours, Taii xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here it begins. I know its been a long time, but I finally updated. Hope this is ok!! PLEASE review, Im begging you!! *puppy eyes***

Sam was running. She ran her hand along the books, her breath coming out raggedly. She found the one she was looking for and wrenched it out of the shelf, dislodging a few others around it in the process. A pained cry echoed from behind her.

"Careful!" The bookkeeper begged. Sam looked at him apologetically for a moment, but then continued on, leaving the bookkepeper to worry about his books. Sam was worried enough about Daniel. She continued to run, pulling out a few other relevant books on her way. She finally finished, turning back the way she came. She jogged back, now carrying four or five books. She returned to where Jack was pacing under Teal'c's stony eyed watch and dumped them down on the floor. They were in a room about the size of a swimming pool, full of clutter. In one end stood many piles of books – among them Sam had picked out her pile, along with Daniel's. She had chosen not to think too hard about that. On the other end of the room was an array of contraptions - a mass of unused metal, forgotten in the long years it had sat in the library. The pile was a mix of anything from the old vehicles of the old visitors to the library – in between the many piles Sam had caught sight of a chair not dissimilar to Thor's – to a few weapons, now out of date and unwanted. Each object had a small tag on it, with a few symbols similar to the ones on the walls, apparently some sort of categorisation system. Jack was pacing infront of it, his hands behind his back. He looked up when Sam walked in

"Carter!" He said "Tell me you have something."

"Well sir, I-" Suddenly, a large thumping sound resonated around the room. They all looked out of the arched doorway into the main library entrance. The large metal doors were billowing dust into the area as they were knocked into from the other side, to the sound of Jaffa shouting. The doors looked like they would hold for a while, but the whole team understood that they didn't have all the time in the world. The Bookkeeper re-appeared from down one of the isles, looking fearfully at the door. He walked up to it and pressed a few buttons, and the banging suddenly stopped. He then began to walk back to the group

"What did you do?" Sam asked from behind Jack

"Sheild I have on the side other placed. Long for not it will hold them, but time for us it has brought."

"Ok, Yoda –"

"Yoda?"

" – how long do you think we have? And what if they Zat it?"

"A Zat'nik'tel will not be able to disintegrate such a large, dense object."

"ok. So how long?"

"If even the shield fails today? Seven of the sun rise on planet yours. Yoda?"

"A week?!" Jack exclaimed "That long?"

"Daniel Jackson may not have that long."

"Yeah, I know. Carter, what can we do?"

"With everything we have in this library? A lot, sir" Jack sighed, rubbing his face.

"We have to get Daniel back, people. Lets do a lot – quickly"

"…Yoda?"

"….It's a long story."

*-*_*-*

Daniel was tired of waking up with a headache. It had happened much too often recently. He groaned and brought his hands up to cradle his head. He lay that way for some time, until the headache had receded enough to move. He sat up, looking around the familiar cell that he had woken up – with a headache – in last time. It took him a few moments for him to realise that the lights were off, or at least dimmed. He looked around, confused, but there was no explanation for it anywhere in the room. The only explanation Daniel could think of is that the Goa'uld ship automatically simulates the night and day cycle – but Goa'uld and Jaffa don't need to sleep, so why would they need night-time? It made no sense. Daniel shuffled over to the corner and leant against the bars.

A short, sharp electrical shock wracked his body suddenly. He shouted out and jerked forward, rubbing his back where the bars had connected. He glared at the bars.

"That didn't happen before…" He muttered

"Ah, you are awake!" Daniel spun round to see Nun standing in the doorway to the room with Daniel's cell in. He was smiling warmly, and it put Daniel on edge. Nun's leg was completely healed – the sarcophagus working its magic again, Daniel presumed. Nun was wearing a similar outfit to the one he was wearing when they first saw him on the planet, rather than the flouncier outfit he had in the main control room. He walked up to the bars, looking at Daniel.

"No doubt you have already found out about the new measures in place. Just a precaution, you understand. We wouldn't want you getting any more ideas, would we?" Daniel simply stood in the centre of the cell, glaring at Nun. Nun's mouth quirked up at the edges, then he turned to leave. Daniel heard him give an order

"Kree Jaffa Has'sak'Tar bradio Tal'bet'tak"[1] Daniel gulped as the Jaffa came into the room. _Bring the fool human to the room of surrender. _Daniel did not like the sound of that. Daniel did not like the sound of that at all.

*-*_*-*

Daniel was lugged along the corridors. Both of his arms were being held by hefty Jaffa, who were leading him through the maze of the Ha'tak. Daniel tried to get his bearings, but this ship was quite different in design to the ones he had been on before. He assumed it was an old design, and wandered how long Nun must have been alive since he was banished. Daniel was thrown into a room which was less dark than the corridors they had travelled. Nun was pressing a few buttons on a control console, and was apparently not finished, completely ignoring the Jaffa's presence for the time being. In the moment of silence, Daniel looked around the room warily. It was about the size of the briefing room at the base, but that's where the similarities ended. Hexagon blocks, each about the size of Daniel's palm, were jig-sawed artistically to create rises and dips in the floor, like hills. On the highest 'hill' was a throne similar to the one in the main control room, and a larger platform area. This is where Nun stood, fingers flying across the buttons on the armrest. Behind Nun's pedestal the blocks petered out quickly to show the full height of the wall, where a variety of weapons were hung in the semi-darkness. Daniel moved quickly on. The walls were also decorated by the hexagons, but they were placed neatly side by side, with a Goa'uld symbol in each. Around the edges of the room were lulls in the odd flooring where objects and structures stood ominously. Daniel would be lying to say he wasn't scared. Nun suddenly finished what he was doing and turned to look at them. He smiled, indicating the room.

"Welcome, Has'sak'Tar, to the room of surrender" He smiled, not pausing to form the name "Fool human". Daniel bristled at the name.

"I have a name."

"Yes, and I refuse to lower myself to using it. I had the room designed myself, for my own pleasure. Do you like it?" He asked, looking around.

"It looks…Painful, Fool Snakehead." There was a tense silence in the room while Nun slowly turned to look at Daniel.

"Excuse me?" He asked politely.

"It is only fair that I return the favour of the new name you have christened me with, my lord Fool Snakehead" Daniel bowed his head slightly. Nun walked up to him and held up his hand device, and Daniel winced, but the pain didn't come. Daniel paused, then opened his eyes. Nun was standing, hand raised, but not activating the hand device. Daniel looked between them, confused. Nun seemed to finish what he was doing and grabbed Daniel by the hair, walking towards one edge of the room. Daniel shouted out slightly as pain ripped across his scalp. He allowed himself to be dragged along by Nun slightly. He was pushed against a wall where two poles were hanging from the ceiling, on either side of Daniel. Nun nodded at his two Jaffa, who walked up to Daniel and told him to lift his arms. He refused gallantly, holding his arms down when they attempted to wrestle them. Nun suddenly held up his hand device, and Daniel winced again. This time, the pain did come, If only for a few seconds. Daniel was unable to think, and allowed his arms to be lead up to the poles. Each Jaffa touched one of the poles, and out of them leaps thousands of tiny wires. They wrapped themselves silently around Daniel's arms. When Nun finally stopped the onslaught, Daniel couldn't move his arms more than a few inches either direction. He studied the wires, but they didn't seem to be doing him any harm.

"This is elaborate" He said "Most Goa'uld just beat you up, kill you and are done with it. They also normally get someone else to do it."

"I informed you that I had this room built for my own pleasures, Has'sak'Tar. I would not let someone else do the work I so enjoy, I'm sure. Now, I must tell you the conditions of your captivity." Daniel furrowed his brow as Nun stepped back, looking Daniel up and down. "The ship is made to simulate the night and day of your world. Every night you will come here, to the room of Surrender. There, you will be attached here. You will then be left overnight. In the morning, you will be freed. During the day, you cannot sleep, you cannot talk to anyone on the ship, you cannot go into any of the working parts of the ship. If you do-" Nun took a small metal band and leaned down, attaching it around Daniel's leg. It sealed with a metallic click. "-I will know"

Daniel was silent for a long while. He didn't understand the freedom he was being given, he didn't understand anything that the fool snakehead was doing. It didn't make any sense.

"I don't understand."

"Your not meant to understand, Has'sak'Tar. Your meant to obey." Nun walked up to the weapons wall in the back of the room, and took down a simple zat gun. Daniel gulped. "Now" Nun said "You will spend your first night here. Should not be too hard, right?" Nun levelled the gun with daniel's chest, and Daniel shied away as best he could. Suddenly, the electric shock flew through his body, ripping the pain into every part of him. Daniel cried out and his knees buckled underneath him. And as he landed, he realised where the torture will come in to Nuns elaborate plans. He cannot sleep during day. And if he falls asleep during the night, his arms will slowly be lacerated by the tiny wires holding him up.

Like they were now.

Daniel shouted out in pain as the wires all tightened suddenly, gripping his arms with sharp power. Tiny cuts formed all over his arms, and they began to leak blood down his arms. He scrambled to get up and relieve the pain. Nun smiled evilly, soaking in Daniel's pain.

"Good night, Has'sak'Tar." And with that he left. When the door closed, Daniel was in complete darkness.

**Well, there it is. Night one begins – but there will be a lot of Daniel whump guy has a lot install. What is Nun planning? What is with his odd elaborate system? Will Daniel survive?!?! Ooh, im so excited!!**

**[1] I know, I'm not that good at Goa'uld, but this is the best I could come up with my knowledge, and knowledge I found on the internet. "Kree Jaffa Has'sak'Tar bradio Tal'bet'tak" directly translates to "Oi, jaffa, fool'human, hurry, Surrender'(tak)". Tak is a word repeated in place names, such as Ha'tak (mother ship), Tal'tak (Transport vessel) and Pel'tak (Flight deck). So I just decided to use it. I also used the slang for human, as the Goa'uld often do. So yeah. Oi, Jaffa, fool human hurry surrender room… what? It was the best I could do!**

I hope this is all ok, and once again im begging you for reviews!! They fuel my LIFE!!

**Loves, Kai xxxxxxxx**


End file.
